the_super_villainfandomcom-20200213-history
Lieutenants
Everyone needs advice one in a while. We, of course, need evil leaders to advice us on slaughter, plotting and clothes. Plus, you can blame and execute them if your plans fail. Types of Lieutenants The Mad Scientist The Mad Scientist Lieutenants are always necessary. They sit in the corner quietly, and point out where and when you can use his various Robots, Gases and Lasers to strengthen your plots. They need to have the perfect mix of Insanity, Intelligance and Love of Death Rays. They're always busy, but can try to rebel or lose all sanity and kill everyone. But other then that, they're pretty cool and necessary. The Dead Leader The Dead Leaders revived through Magic or Science. You can dig up a Corpse and revive it's spirit to create a Ghost Leader, or you can take out their brain and place it in a powerful revival jar that allows them to talk, and wish they were dead. But they still help you. Try to get Winning Villains, like Stalin, Genghis Khan and Attila the Hun rather than losers, like Hitler, Hannibal and Napolean. The Trusted Lieutenant Your closest, most trusted Lieutenant. Best to choose personal friends, War Buddies and Family Members rather than the more money and power motivated men under your command. They're advice won't be the best, but it won't be biased and you can trust these guys with your plans, but you could be sad if they die. The Clone Just pop into a Cloning Vay and in a few hours come out with a Clone. They're good for three main reasons: They're your clone, they have the same opinion as you but without rage or bias, and are replacement leaders upon your death. Just make sure to tattoo and brand them so they can't try to replace you. The Business Man The fund-raiser of your evil and the Finiancial Planner of your entire operations, the Business Man is a Drug Lord, Criminal Kingpin or Weapon-selling Warlord who will provide you his services. A dreamer of Money and power rather than revenge, these people are necessary unless you're the kind of Villan who acts as a CEO in his spare time and has a business degree from Yale. Four year Old Advisor A Little Kid, preferably your Cousin, Brother or Son, who will point out the giant plotholes in your plans, and allow you to fix them, something other Lieutenants are too smart to realise, like that a man sized venting system will get you shot/ stabbed/ beaten/ pistol whipped. Optional: Classic Villain If to do nothing but show you how far Evil has come, get a Classic Villain: a suit wearing man with a twirly moustache and top hat, whose plans include leaving tied up Blondes on thte railway tracks and blowing up bridges with dynomite while killing Orphans. Still, a Classic bit of Fun. The Ex-Hero It couldn't hurt to get an old Hero on your side, if you're sure he's turned. Whether it be a Spandex wearing Super Human who's done little more than wear darker spandex, a Cop who's gone rogue, before coming to you for cash or an old Side Kick who wants some fame, they'll tell you what they'd do, and you can adjust your plans accordingly. Or laugh at their face, whatever.